


Réseaux sociaux (ou presque)

by NatsuSZilliox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Exposition, Facebook, Funny, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsuSZilliox/pseuds/NatsuSZilliox
Summary: Ayant lu des fanfictions principalement en anglais qui avaient pris Facebook comme support principal, et ayant vraiment apprécié l'idée, voilà Réseaux sociaux (ou presque). J'espère que l'idée vous plaira également et que le contenu vous fera sourire.Principalement Yuri Plistesky x Otabek Altin
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 3





	Réseaux sociaux (ou presque)

Victor Nikiforov est à Barcelone avec Katsudon Katsuki et Yuri Plisetsky.

Katsudon Katsuki, Christophe Giacometti, Phichit Chulanont et 20 autres personnes aiment ça.

J'aime Commenter Partager

Katsudon Katsuki : En famille ❤

Victor Nikiforov : ❤

Yuri Plisetsky : JE NE FAIS PAS PARTIE DE VOTRE FAMILLE

Victor Nikiforov : Mais si mais si voyons Yurio, dans le milieu du patinage, on forme une grande famille !

Katsudon Katsuki : On doit prendre soin de toi Yurio !

Victor Nikiforov : Tu es un peu comme notre fils après tout !

Phichit Chulanont : Est-ce que je fais partie de votre famille aussi ? 😁

Katsudon Katsuki : Bien sûr Phichit, tu es mon frère !

Phichit Chulanont : Ouiiii ! 😁 Euh... Est-ce que ça signifie que je suis l'oncle de Yurio ??? 😱

Yuri Plisetsky : JE M'APPELLE PAS YURIO PUTAIN !!!!

Victor Nikiforov : Exactement Phichit ! 

Phichit Chulanont : Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir, il me fait peur... 😨

Katsudon Katsuki : Mais non, tu verras, il est adorable ! Il lui faut juste un peu de temps avant de montrer son affection...

Victor Nikiforov : Il est un peu sauvage c'est vrai...

Yuri Plisetsky : VOS GUEULES !!!

Phichit Chulanont : Je ne veux pas être son oncle 😭

____________________________________________

Victor : Yurio ?

Victor : ...

Victor : ...

Victor : ...

Victor : Otabek m'a appelé.

Yuri : ??

Yuri : ...

Yuri : Il a dit quoi ??!

Yuri : Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, vieil homme ??!

Victor : Rien, j'ai menti.

Victor : Je suis blessé Yurio, tu ne m'aurais pas répondu si je n'avais pas parlé d'Otabek 😢

Victor : Tu es un mauvais fils 😞

Yuri : JE NE M'APPELLE PAS YURIO !!!

Yuri : ET JE SUIS PAS TON PUTAIN DE FILS !!!!!!

Victor : Mais... Yurio... Mon coeur me fait mal...

.

Yuri : TANT MIEUX, SOUFFRE 🖕

Victor Nikiforov a ajouté Katsudon Katsuki à la conversation.

Victor : Yuuri, mon délicieux petit Katsudon, notre fils me renie 😢

Yuri : JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE PUTAIN DE FILS !!!

Victor : Tu vois ? 😢😢😢

Katsudon : Yurio... Tu es très vulgaire...

Yuri : MERDE !

Yuri Plisetsky a quitté la conversation.

Katsudon : Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

Victor : Rien du tout mon Yuuri, il est de mauvais poil aujourd'hui !

____________________________________________ 

Otabek : Yura ?

Yuri : Hey Beka

Otabek : On se voit toujours au banquet ce soir ?

Yuri : Ouais, impossible d'y échapper de toute façon

Otabek : Sachant que tu as remporté l'or, se serait mal vu que tu n'y ailles pas en effet

Yuri : Quand je pense qu'il y aura Victor et son porc...

Yuri : J'ai la nausée rien que d'y penser

Otabek : D'ailleurs, Victor m'a appelé tout à l'heure, il n'arrivait pas à te joindre

Yuri : ...

Otabek : Je crois qu'il voulait parler de ton exhibition

Otabek : Il pleurait, je n'ai rien compris...

____________________________________________ 

Yuri : Si tu veux parler de mon exhibition, parles-en avec moi directement

Yuri : ET LAISSE BEKA TRANQUILLE, COMPRIS LE VIEUX ??!

Victor : Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Yuri : Tu as appelé Otabek !!!

Victor Nikiforov a ajouté Katsudon Katsuki à la conversation.

Victor : Vu que tu ne répondais ni à mes appels, ni à mes messages... Je me suis dit qu'Otabek pourrait peut-être nous éclairer...

Victor : Yuuri et moi avons était très choqués par ton programme, tu as seulement 15ans, tu ne crois pas que c'était un peu trop ?

Katsudon : On pouvait voir... On pouvait voir tes... tes tétons, Yurio...

Victor : Mon dieu, j'ai cru que la mâchoire de Lilia allait se décrocher, je pense qu'elle va rester traumatisée un moment ! Et je ne te parle même pas de Yakov... Yurio, ton programme était magnifiquement exécuté, je n'ai rien à redire la dessus, la technique était parfaite ! C'est juste que... 

Victor : C'était beaucoup trop sensuel... Et ce moment avec Otabek...

Victor : Yuuri chéri, dis-lui...

Katsudon : Je ne sais pas quoi dire... J'avais juste envie de me ruer sur la glace et de couvrir le corps innocent de notre fils... 

Victor : Si je t'ai retenu c'était uniquement pour ton bien mon Katsudon, le chaton t'aurait sûrement démembré si tu l'avais interrompu...

Yuri : Comme tu l'as dit, Victor, ma technique était parfaite. Tu devrais être fier. 

Victor : En tant que patineur et chorégraphe, bien sûr que je suis fier de toi, Yurio.

Katsudon : Si tu avais patiné ce programme quelques années plus tard...

Yuri : C'était le moment idéal pour le faire. Je ne suis plus un enfant, il va falloir que vous le compreniez un jour. 

Yuri Plisetsky a quitté la conversation.

Katsudon : Yurio ne s'est même pas énervé..?

Victor : ...

Victor : Je suis tellement ému...

____________________________________________ 

Katsudon Katsuki a changé sa photo de profil.

Victor Nikiforov, Georgi Popovich, Phichit Chulanont et 23 autres personnes aiment ça.

J'aime Commenter Partager

Victor Nikiforov : Oh mon Yuuri ❤

Phichit Chulanont : Vous êtes beaux !!! ❤😍

Yuri Plisetsky : Je vais vomir.

____________________________________________ 

Otabek : ...

Otabek : Yura ?

Yuri : Désolé Beka, le vieux et le porcinet me faisaient la moral, ils sont insupportables, ils me prennent pour leur fils !

Otabek : Ils veulent te protéger c'est tout

Yuri : C'est insupportable Beka, j'te jure, des fois j'ai envie de les tuer

Otabek : Il faut les comprendre, ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à une telle... Surprise.

Yuri : Je crois que Lilia et Yakov vont essayer de m'assassiner...

Otabek : C'est bien possible, Lilia s'est beaucoup investie pour créer ton programme

Yuri : Ouais... Mais ce programme me correspondait beaucoup plus

Yuri : Merci d'avoir participé à mon exhibition Beka... Vraiment

Otabek : C'est normal. Et puis c'était quand même... Quelque chose

Yuri : Un sacré quelque chose ouais !

Yuri : Oh putain 

Otabek : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Yuri : Victor et Katsudon sont en train de frapper à la porte de ma chambre, j'entends la voix du porcinet

Otabek : Tu comptes leur ouvrir ?

Yuri : Non

____________________________________________ 

Victor : Otabek ?

Otabek : Oui ?

Victor : Je souhaiterais te parler de Yurio

Otabek : ...

Otabek : A quel sujet ?

Victor : Welcome to the Madness

Otabek : Oh...

Otabek : Le mieux serait de lui en parler directement

Victor : Ca fait 20 minutes que Yuuri et moi frappons à la porte de sa chambre mais il ne veut pas nous ouvrir

Otabek : Attendez le gala de ce soir, il sera bien obligé de sortir

Victor : Bonne idée ! Merci Otabek ! 

Victor : Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, tu es un beau-fils exemplaire !

Otabek : Beau-fils ?

Victor : Tu ne sors pas avec Yurio ?

Otabek : ...

Victor Nikiforov a ajouté Yuri Plisetsky à la conversation.

Victor : Yurio, tu ne sors pas avec Otabek ?

Yuri : !!!!

Yuri : MAIS MÊLE TOI DE TON CUL LE VIEUX !!!

Victor : Yurio, c'est Yuuri

Victor : Ca fait bientôt une demie heure que Victor et moi sommes devant ta porte

Victor : Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous ouvres pas ?

Yuri : J'AI RIEN A VOUS DIRE DE PLUS

Yuri : ET JE NE M'APPELLE PAS YURIO !!!

Yuri : VOUS ÊTES INSUPPORTABLES, BARREZ-VOUS !!! 🖕🖕🖕

Otabek : Yura ...

Yuri : Ils me fatiguent Beka, ils font exprès de m'énerver !

Victor : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Yurio ! Nous voulons juste te voir 😢

Yuri : J'ai PAS envie de vous voir, alors allez flirter dans VOTRE chambre.

Victor : Flirter ? 🙄

Yuri : ET JE M'APPELLE YURI !

Victor : Pourquoi tu ne dis rien quand Otabek t'appelle Yura ?

Yuri : PARCE QUE BEKA EST COOL CONTRAIREMENT A VOUS !!!

Yuri Plisetsky a quitté la conversation.

Victor : Mais... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'énerve ?

Otabek : ...

____________________________________________ 

King JJ : Hey princesse, bien joué pour ton exhibition, j'en suis encore tout retourné. Le japonais n'a rien à t'envier, ton Eros est incomparable... La prochaine fois on pourrait faire ça ensemble 😉

Yuri : FAIRE QUOI ENSEMBLE ??! TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?!

King JJ : Une exhibition, ou autre chose, peu importe 😘

Yuri : VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE JJ !!!

Yuri : ET JE NE SUIS PAS TA PRINCESSE !!!

King JJ : Pardonne ton roi mon chaton... A ce soir 😉

____________________________________________ 

Yuri Plisetsky a mis à jour son statut.

"Allez tous vous faire foutre !!!"

J'aime Commenter Partager

Otabek Altin aime ça.

King JJ : Oh le chaton est en colère, c'est adorable

Victor Nikiforov : Jean... Si tu dis des choses comme ça, Yurio va encore plus s'énerver...

Mila Babicheva : De toute façon il est toujours énervé ! N'est-ce pas mon petit Yuri ?

Georgi Popovitch : Tu devrais transformer toute cette colère en passion...

Christophe Giacometti : Quelle idée intéressante Yuri, tu en as parlé à Otabek ?

Victor Nikiforov : Oh mon dieu Chris !!! Je te rappelle que tu parles de mon fils !

Christophe Giacometti : Après son exhibition tu le crois encore pur ? C'est touchant Victor...

Victor Nikiforov : 😱 Bien sûr, il est l'Agape !

Christophe Giacometti : J'aurais plutôt dit Eros... Tu n'as pas vu comme il se frottait à Otabek ?

Yuri Plisetsky : JE VOUS EMMERDE !!!!!!! ALLEZ CREVER BANDE DE VIEUX DEBRIS !

Lilia Baranovskaya : Yuri Plisetsky ! Nous nous verrons au gala, j'espère que tu auras autant de répartie.

Mila Babicheva : Je crois que Yuri va prendre cher...

Christophe Giacometti : Ça a un rapport avec Otabek ?

Victor Nikiforov : Bien sûr que non Chris !!!

Christophe Giacometti : Oh.

____________________________________________ 

Phichit Chulanont a partagé la vidéo de Yuri's Angels.

"Welcome to the Madness !"

Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin, Christophe Giacometti et 154 autres personnes aiment ça.

J'aime Commenter Partager

Christophe Giacometti : Victor, Katsudon, regardez votre enfant si innocent... C'est magnifique, tant d'agape...

Victor Nikiforov : Oh mon dieu, c'est encore plus choquant que dans mon souvenir...

Victor Nikiforov : Magnifique suite de pas à 1:35 !!!

Katsudon Katsuki : Tu l'encourages Victor...

Christophe Giacometti : Otabek bouge drôlement bien ses jambes... Et pas que... Il a un corps très musclé...

Victor Nikiforov : C'est de mon beau-fils dont tu parles Chris...

Katsudon Katsuki : Il n'a pas tord, je suis choqué !

Victor Nikiforov : OH MON DIEU YUURI !!!

____________________________________________ 

Yuri : Putain je vais vraiment les tuer !

Otabek : Ignore-les

Yuri : OMG !!!!

Otabek : Tu lis les commentaires ?

Yuri : ILS SONT EN TRAIN DE TE RELOOKER !!!

Otabek : Yura ...

Yuri : Le prochain qui parle de toi va se prendre mon pied au cul !

____________________________________________ 

King JJ a écrit sur le mur de Yuri Plisetsky.

"Pressé de revoir ton roi ?"

J'aime Commenter Partager

Yuri Plisetsky : Un roi incapable de ramener l'or dans son pays est-il vraiment un roi ?  
Non. ALORS VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, S'IL Y A UN ROI ICI C'EST MOI !!!

____________________________________________ 

Katsudon : Victor ?

Victor : Oui mon Katsudon ?

Katsudon : Si je suis un Katsudon...

Victor : Oui ?

Katsudon : Et si je mange d'autres Katsudon...

Victor : ...

Katsudon : ...

Katsudon : Est-ce que ça fait de moi... Un cannibale ?

Katsudon : Victor...

____________________________________________ 

Otabek : Victor ?

Victor : Mon beau-fils !

Victor Nikiforov a ajouté Katsudon Katsuki à la conversation.

Victor : Regarde qui vient nous parler mon Yuuri !

Katsudon : Otabek !

Victor : Je suis tellement heureux, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant ! 👨👨👦👦

Katsudon : Bien sûr, n'hésite pas à venir nous parler quand tu le voudras !

Katsudon : Je suis content que notre Yurio ait trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi gentil, ça le calmera peut-être un peu ❤

Victor : Cependant Otabek, je n'oublie pas que tu as participé à l'exhibition de notre fils...

Katsudon : C'est vrai... On a été très... choqués...

Victor : Terriblement choqués oui !

Victor : Mais on ne remet pas en cause ton sérieux, on sait comme Yurio peut être convainquant... Otabek, s'il t'a menacé, tu peux nous en parler, nous sommes aussi là pour ça !

Katsudon : Yurio n'est pas si menaçant... Si ?...

Victor : Tu ne te souviens pas de son regard quand on a accidentellement déchiré sa peluche de tigre...?

Katsudon : ...

Katsudon : Oh mon dieu Victor tu as raison !!! Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu aussi peur auparavant !!!

Victor : Je suis désolé mon Katsudon, je n'aurais pas dû te rappeler ce moment terrible...

Katsudon : Ce n'est rien Victor... Nous devons protéger Otabek, c'est tout ce qui compte !

Victor : Exactement ! Sinon, le tigre mangera le... l'ours ?

Katsudon : Un ours ?

Victor : Otabek reçoit toujours des ours en peluches... 🐻

Katsudon : Maintenant que tu le dis, oui, c'est vrai ! Je me demande pourquoi...

Victor : Sûrement parce qu'il a un air un peu grincheux au premier abord !

Katsudon : C'est à cause de ses sourcils !

Victor : Oui !!!

____________________________________________ 

Minami Kenjirou et Katsudon Katsuki sont maintenant amis.

Minami Kenjirou aime ça.

J'aime Commenter Partager

Minami Kenjirou : Oh mon dieu !!!!!

Yuri Plisetsky : C'est juste un porc...

Victor Nikiforov : C'est LE porc ❤

____________________________________________ 

Otabek : Yura

Yuri : Oui ?

Otabek : J'ai essayé de parler avec Victor mais il a ajouté Yuuri à la conversation et...

Otabek : Ils sont épuisants, tu as totalement raison

Yuri : Je te le répète tout le temps !

Otabek : Je n'ai pas pu en placer une

Yuri : Mais de quoi tu voulais lui parler ?

Otabek : Je voulais lui demander s'il était d'accord pour qu'on sorte après le gala

Yuri : Toi et moi ?

Otabek : Oui

Otabek : Enfin si tu es d'accord

Yuri : Bien sûr que je le suis, mais pourquoi tu demandes l'autorisation à Victor ?

Otabek : Bien... Il est un peu comme ton père, non ?

Yuri : OHMONDIEU BEKA PAS TOI

Otabek : ...

Otabek : Je suis désolé, c'est à force de l'entendre le dire

Otabek : Yura ...

Yuri : J'ai un grand-père et si tu veux demander l'autorisation à quelqu'un, c'est à lui que tu dois t'adresser ! Ou a Lilia ou Yakov ! Mais pas à ce stupide Victor ! Et puis je n'ai PAS besoin d'autorisation, je sortirai avec toi après le gala !

Otabek : Désolé...

Yuri : ...

Yuri : ❤

Otabek : ...

Otabek : ❤

____________________________________________ 

Yuri Plisetsky a crée une conversation.

Yuri Plisetsky a ajouté Victor Nikiforov et Katsudon Katsuki à la conversation.

Yuri : Victor, Katsudon

Victor : Mon fils !

Yuri : Je vais faire preuve de MATURITE et de CALME pendant ces prochaines minutes si vous consentez à en faire de même.

Katsudon : Oh Mon Dieu

Katsudon : Ça a l'air vraiment grave

Victor : J'ai pris une capture d'écran

Yuri : Vous êtes d'accord ?

Katsudon : Bien sûr !

Victor : Tout ce que tu veux

Yuri : Je souhaiterais que vous ARRETIEZ de me considérer comme votre fils.

Victor : Mais enfin...

Katsudon : Yurio...

Yuri : Je ne peux pas vous forcer à arrêter de croire cette connerie, mais au moins, j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez d'en parler. DU GENRE TOUT LE TEMPS.

Yuri : Vous en parlez tellement que vous avez contaminé Beka, il voulait demander à Victor l'autorisation de m'emmener faire un tour en moto après le gala parce qu'il pense qu'il est comme mon père. C'est chiant. ARRÊTEZ.

Katsudon : Mais c'est un peu vrai, non ?

Victor : Yurio, si je ne me considère pas comme ton père, alors qui le fera ?

Yuri : J'ai un grand-père je vous signale

Katsudon : Oui mais il ne peut pas toujours être là pour veiller sur toi Yurio

Yuri : Yakov et Lilia veillent sur moi

Victor : Tu crois toujours qu'ils veilleront sur toi après que Lilia t'aura étripé au gala ?

Yuri : ...

Katsudon : Mieux vaut compter sur nous pendant quelques temps si tu veux rester en vie

Victor : Exactement !

Katsudon : L'affaire est réglée !

Victor : TES PAPAS T'AIMENT YURIO ❤

Yuri Plisetsky a quitté la conversation.

____________________________________________ 

Mila Babicheva a écrit sur le mur de Yuri Plisetsky.

"Etant donné que Lilia va te tuer d'ici une poignée de minutes, je voulais savoir si tu acceptais de me léguer tes produits capillaires hors de prix ?"

Lilia Balanovskaya, Yakov Fellsman, Georgi Popovich et 57 autres personnes aiment ça.

J'aime Commenter Partager

Yuri Plisetsky : Prends tout ce que tu veux.

Mila Babicheva : Tu me laisses Otabek ?

Yuri Plisetsky : VA TE FAIRE VIEILLE HARPIE !!!!!!

Katsudon Katsuki : Yurio ne va pas mourir !

Victor Nikiforov : Avec un peu de chance il finira avec les deux bras cassés...

Christopher Giacometti : Sinon se sera les jambes...

King JJ : Je te protégerai princesse 😉

Yuri Plisetsky : CRÈVE !!!

Victor Nikiforov : Yurio n'a pas besoin de toi Jean, il a déjà Otabek 😘

King JJ : Ça peut se négocier, non ?

Otabek Altin : Non.


End file.
